Jean-Claude Silverstine
Summary :::Prisoner 677 Personal History File:::: Part of the Silverstine Clan, a family in ownership of several valuable mines in the Athelas Mountain range. (Only known viable member alive.) Foremost metalsmithes of the land. Jean-Claude is personal treasurer and foremost book-keeper of the network. Has knowledge of all Silverstine business conducted since a very long time ago. Knows an ancient dialect of english known as "Olde Speech". Current Status: Interred * Kept prisoner in High-Profile internment for his usefulness as translator of same dialect, and his familial knowledge of refined metals. Disposition: Safe to approach. Willing, Servile. Non-Violent. Fears for his life. Threat/Torture = Extremely Useful, No limit set. Promise/Reward = Extremely Useful. Set Limit. Contact Maleisus. :::Prisoner 677 Interactions File ::: [ 1 ... 125 126 127 ] 8/26 07:17 A.M. Caretaker Carson brings Breakfast consisting of usual' 'hide "One omlette, cooked light and fluffy. 2 crepes, with blueberry syrup, and a rasher of bacon. Please."'' Delivers '''File 458', File 139b, File 8r0cktr33, and File DM-22 for decryption. 11:56 A.M. Caretaker Carson takes breakfast dishes (already Clean) and accepts Decrypted Files 458, and DM-22 '''from prisoner. Word Per Minute Translated Recordreveal 06:03 P.M. Caretaker Carson delivers dinner consisting of usual reveal Accepts '''File 139b, and inquires on status of File 8r0cktr33. Receives answerhide "...Simply a very large, difficult letter, and had a LOT of arbitrary code-words. It will require some encyclopedia research, and perhaps some of my notes from others letters in this hand. This fellow likes his analogies...", and promise of delivery by 12:00 Noon Tomorrow. Gentle reminder of nosiness. 8/27 07:20 A.M. Caretaker Carson deliverers Breakfast Usual; reveal Checks on File 8r0cktr33 : Satisfactory projection of completion by 12:00 Noon. 11:49 A.M. Caretaker Carson arrives for Breakfast dishes and File 8r0cktr33. Unsatisfactory: Had to wait till 11:56 for completion. Set Caretaker Carson behind schedule for other inmates. 05:58 P.M. Caretaker Carson delivers.... ______________________________ Appearance Average hight, diminished by his thin frame. Thin, delicate hands, Very little muscle. Pepper grey and black hair. Flinty Steel grey eyes. Fair skinned, clean-shaven, but now imprisoned, considering attempting to grown a goatee and mustache akin to his 'buddy' Maleisus. Personality Jean-Claude is a refined gentleman. He likes refined things. He likes politics, fine wine, and good company. He likes an easy debate. He can be easily stereotyped a aristocrat. It would not be far from the mark; in fact, you would be complimenting him. Jean likes taking care of things with words, instead of action, unlike his brother, Harrison, who would rather do the inverse. Jean has proven the worth of his words many a time though, with many a shrewd business deal benifitting the Silverstine Clan and it's customers greatly. Something Harrison could not have done as efficiently, perhaps not at all. Abilities & Powers Jean's greatest power is his intellect. He is by no means a genius, but he has a knack for finding flaws, problems, and issues, which he then fixes with great joy. As Assembly Members feel when the last brick clicks into place, so does Jean feel when he has found a solution to an issue. Even if that solution is something he feels he cannot do, he is glad to have found the answer, and even more joyous to inform someone 'more capable' to do it. His second greatest strength ties in with his first, and that would be his Silver tongue. While a Jedi Mind trick is infinitely better, Jean has the best chances out of most people to convince a suicide jumper to not jump, for example. Using his intellect and silver tongue in unison, he can stall long enough to find what drives the person to this extreme, and then coax them to stop. Or convince a Warden he is too valuable to rot in a normal cell. Quotes * " Olde Speech' my friend! Tis a beauteous and nigh forgotten language, known only to a few echelons of Men..."...For VERILY, the boon of Olde Speech is surely not a natural bestowment unto Men. We must peradventure to learn it! But alas, and forsooth! These learn'ed men hath not retained their honor; Yea, they hath not taught the next generation of this beauteous Speech and it's many fantastical ways. Myself included. Lo! It doth bringeth us to this sad state of affairs, wherein ye stareth at me, as unto a loon.. . . Tis Unbecoming." ''-Telling Grand Warden Maleisus about the 'Olde Speech' * ''"OF COURSE I CAN! I'D LOVE TO TRANSLATE ALL OF MY FAMILY SECRETS FROM OLDE SPEECH INTO ENGLISH FOR YOU! JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS FORSAKEN PLACE!!!!!!!"'' '- Agreeing to work for thedude, in exchange for better living conditions. Appearances 'To Return Home (Mention only)' 'To Defy Doom''' Trivia * Uncle Jean-Claude was first mentioned in a prototype 'brainstorm' session of Stirling Silver's background, but was fleshed out by the keen interest of JDI in Stirling's briefly mentioned Uncle. Perhaps he thought it would be like Peragrine's Uncle Mortimer, more crazy and bizarre. Unfortunately, that was not the case. :P * Multiple times I have accidentally written 'Mortimer' instead of 'Jean-Claude' and Vice-Versa. I have written two Uncles, and they might very well be the same person at the root of it. O_O *Jean-Claude inadvertently shares a name with a French Pea in Veggietales. They have the same name pronunciation. <_< Category:Characters